theunitedorganizationtoonsheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Anne Maria
Anne Maria labeled The Jersey Shore Reject, was a camper on "Total Drama: Revenge of the Island", as a member of the Mutant Maggots. In Total Drama Anne Maria is introduced in Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er! on a yacht along with the twelve other contestants. She is first seen giving herself a spray tan, stating that three more coats should do it. She is then pushed by Dakota who is angry that the camera panned away from her. In response, Anne Maria attacks Dakota with her hair spray, then attacks Staci when she attempts to brag about one of her ancestors who invented suntan. She is angered by Chris after he blows up the boat they arrived in and declares he will get a "beat down." A short time later, Anne Maria's hair is shown to be rock solid as Cameron flies into her and stops dead cold on her hair. She is the eleventh contestant to make it to the forest where she is placed on "Team B," later named the Mutant Maggots. During the challenge, Anne Maria attempts to get to the totem by using the trampoline they were given. She repeatedly jumps on the trampoline only to hit the bottom of the totem each time and finally stopped after Jo kicked the trampoline from under her, making her hit the ground. Later on, She has her first confessional, stating that she does not want to win the million dollars at the expense of her looks, which she suggests is easily worth a billion. She is annoyed by Brick's cries for help when he is hanging from the totem pole and is shown to be confused by Mike when he goes through a personality change, not realizing of his condition. Although she and her team reach their cabin last, they win immunity with the Toxic Rats' cabin destroyed. In Truth or Laser Shark, Anne Maria is shown blow-drying her hair in the morning and spraying hairspray. When Zoey asks her how she snuck these items into the camp, she reveals she hides things in her "poof" and proceeds to put her blowdryer there. Later on, Anne Maria asks B what he thinks the next challenge will be, but is frustrated when she realizes he isn't going to answer her. During the first part of the challenge, after Scott said he refused to continue with the challenge, she agrees with him and tries to leave the challenge also. When the second challenge starts, she is faced against Lightning and successfully hands the maggot off to Brick, but then falls off the obstacle course due to the glasses she is wearing. She cheers when her teams wins. Anne Maria is spraying her hair while eating in Ice Ice Baby. When she notices, Cameron she apologizes for spraying her hair, but tells him that his lungs should be waterproof now. She did not want to climb the cliff because she recently did her nails. Jo insults her style which caused her to climb in rage. Anne Maria tried to punch Jo, but hit Brick instead. During the second part of the challenge she did not want to capture the flag, but Jo made her go by throwing her hairspray, Brick and Zoey then used her hair as a shield from the snowballs. When they reach the Rat's fort, Anne Maria becomes smitten with Vito (one of Mike's alternate personalities), and the two begin to flirt. Her team wins the challenge due to Scott's scheming. In Finders Creepers, Anne Maria seems worried about Brick and is upset when Jo calls him dead weight. She gets excited when she notices that Mike has gone into his Vito personality. Jo then yells at her to use the key on the coffin. She does, which causes the coffin to spring up and hit her. Later, Anne Maria is shown making out with Mike. She only stops once Cameron yells at them to quit it. As Sam and Scott are walking by, Anne Maria trips them, causing them to get captured by the spider. She then tells Mike to get the hook so they'll win, which he does not respond to. Seeming somewhat annoyed, she tells Mike that if he gets the hook, she'll make out with him. Zoey then yells at Anne Maria to get her lips off him, to which she responds that Vito is only interested in classy girls. At the elimination ceremony, she is shocked when she finds out Brick is switching teams. Anne Maria watches Vito put on suntan lotion.In Backstabbers Ahoy!, Anne Maria's hairbrush goes missing, when she confronts the others about this, Scott blames Brick for stealing their things, angering Anne Maria. During the first part of the challenge, Anne Maria notices Zoey standing on the pump that allowed air to Jo, and pushes her away. Zoey falls on Mike and his shirt is ripped off in the process, causing Vito to return once more. Anne Maria and Vito then begin to flirt again, upsetting Zoey. During the second part of the challenge, Anne Maria is chosen to water-ski along with Mike and Cameron. After they win, Anne Maria is shown threatening Dawn, when Scott tricked her and the others into believing that she stole their possessions. At the beginning of Runaway Model, Anne Maria is shown in the washroom alongside Jo and Zoey, where she insults the latter's hair style. At the explanation of the challenge, Anne Maria gets into a fight with Jo after she says that fashion is a waste of time. Later, after her team decides to use a maggot as their model, Anne Maria decides to dress it as a rapper, her team dislikes the idea, and Zoey changes it, much to Anne Maria's annoyance. During the fashion show, Anne Maria half-heartedly describes the maggot's outfit, clearly unhappy about doing so. She later helps Jo with her makeup, in order to rescue Lindsay from Sasquatchanakwa. But is pushed away by Chester, not being able to complete Jo's makeup. In A Mine Is a Terrible Thing to Waste, Anne Maria did little during the challenge, aside from panicking when her Geiger detector turns to orange. When Mike turned into his new personality, Manitoba Smith, Anne Maria believed that it was Vito at first and jumped into his arms, excited. Later, after her, Zoey, and Scott fell into a lake at the end of a mine cart track, Anne Maria was angry at Scott for falling on top of her. Soon after, she was jumped by a shadowed figured and pushed underwater, not coming back up. It's later revealed that she was kidnapped by Ezekiel, still in his feral state, who tried to woo her by giving her gifts. This does not effect her until Ezekiel gives her a giant diamond to which she immediately became infatuated with. When Scott tried to throw the challenge by throwing the Chris statue away, it instead lands in Anne Maria's pouffe and secures the win for her team. At the end of the episode, even with her teams victory, Anne Maria decided to quit the competition so that she could cash in the giant diamond from the challenge. Chris, however, tells her that the gem was actually made of cubic zirconium, and thus was worthless. Upon hearing this, Anne Maria changed her mind, but was launched from the Hurl of Shame before she was allowed to get off. In The Treasure Island of Dr. McLean, Vito accidentally gets his shirt snagged on a thorn, causing his shirt to come up. Vito then appears asking where Anne Maria has gone, not knowing she quit the game. In Grand Chef Auto, Scott causes Vito to appear. Once again he asks what had happened to Anne Maria. Scott agrees to show him if he gives him a tow, which turned out to be false. Anne Maria is seen again in Brain vs. Brawn: The Ultimate Showdown, supporting Cameron as the winner. She is seated next to Mike and Zoey and is angrily glaring at them, clearly jealous of Zoey and resenting Mike for not choosing her. When the mutant animals are released and the arena is thrown into chaos, she is attacked by a mutant squirrel who shoots a laser into her hair. She is rescued from the squirrel by Ezekiel. When he attempts to kiss her, she screams and Cameron knocks Ezekiel out with Lightning's frying pan, saving her. Anne Maria thanks Cameron and hides the hole in her hair with hairspray. When Cameron wins she cheers for him with the others. She is later seen on the boat with the other campers when Chris is blown off of the deck, quarantined and arrested. Story of Joining Sora's Team As Anne Maria and the other Total Drama contastants were relaxing as Chris McLain was still arrested, but soon as Heartless, Nobodies, Subspacers, and Castlevenoms appeared, everyone started to run off and escaped. But as soon as everyone stopped for breath, Lindsay started to notice that the monsters disappeared but only a kid was standing there as he fought them off. Soon when he started to walk away, Cameron stopped him to thank him a lot, but then Scott, scoffed and said that he probobly made them seem real with illusions. But after when he introduced himself, Sora explained what was happening but all of them, except Lindsey, Cameron, B, Dawn, Owen, and Izzy thought he was insane. But soon when Barrel, Sofia, Stitch, Ghoulia, Goofy, Jackson Jekyll, Kairi and Aqua appeared from a portal from the ship, everyone started to believe Sora, about his explaination. Soon when Cameron, Owen, and Zoey wanted to help, Sora was happy to have help, but then after Mike and Lindsay wanted to help also, everyone except Jo, Scott, Courtney and Lightning, wanted to help. Soon when everyone seperated, Anne Maria, Aqua, and Barrel found the Keyhole located at Total Drama Island. Soon when everyone met up, Scott, Lightning, Chris, Alejandro and Blainley teamed up with Maleficent, and Pete and they all had a showdown which lasted about 87 sec. After the showdown, Sora used the Keyblade to open the new pathway, which lead to the rest of the contestants to join to help stop Master Xehanort, and Maleficent. Category:Total Drama characters Category:Characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Females Category:Teenagers Category:Comedy characters Category:Fashion characters Category:Good hearted characters Category:Humans Category:Living characters Category:Sora's Team Category:Fighters Category:American characters Category:Daughters Category:Former Villains Category:TV Show characters Category:Gamers Category:TV Animation characters Category:Teletoons characters Category:Cartoon Network characters Category:Ionic characters Category:Kids Category:Beautiful heroines Category:Heroines Category:Athletes Category:Anti-Villains Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Hot-heads Category:Fourth Wall Breaking characters